Shattering Masks
by Narukami Aiko
Summary: The summer before Harry’s seventh year he finally decides to let the mask shatter, and become who he was always meant to be...[HPSS SLASH. WIP. Reviews are YUMMY!]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Well, here I am again. Funny, isn't it? I so desperately want to update my other stories, but my silly muses keep coming up with new things that are far shinier to entertain me with. Anyways, here's a second attempt at writing SLASH. No, this has nothing to do with "Afternoons in the Staff Room", though I probably will do a follow-up to it. (This prologue has been edited -- all mistakes corrected -- and is now reposted).

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling and do not legally own any of the characters or places associated with the "Harry Potter" universe. Obviously. If you needed me to tell you that, then I'm afraid you might be in need of some heavy medications. No harm is intended with this fic, of course.

**Summary:** The summer before Harry's seventh year he finally decides to let the mask shatter, and become who he was always meant to be...

**Rating:** **_R_** for adult content and situations.

**Warnings:** This is a **SLASH** fic... meaning that there is a pairing of the **male/male** variety. If it squicks you, leave. I'm not forcing you to read this. There are OOTP spoilers, but don't worry so much. Mentions of child abuse.

* * *

**Shattering Masks**

**Prologue**

1996 had started off as a rather good year for the so-called "savior" of the wizarding world, Harry Potter. Harry had spent the Christmas and New Year's with his godfather, Sirius Black, and it was the first time Harry could remember feeling like he truly belonged to a family of some sort. Sure, the Weasleys were like a family to him, but it wasn't the same. Sirius needed Harry just as much as Harry needed Sirius.

The second half of the school year had been difficult for Harry. He ended up completely screwing himself over in Occlumency when he let his curiosity get the best of him and looked into Snape's pensieve. And with looking into the pensieve came another monumental event in Harry's life – the disillusionment of what he had believed his father to be.

Harry had been at Hogwart's for five years, and was constantly told at every turn how much like his father he was. Naturally Harry assumed that his father had been good-natured, though a bit mischievous, during his time at Hogwart's.

But Harry was wrong.

James Potter had been an arrogant, spoiled brat. A bully. Someone more like Draco Malfoy than Harry's own self-image. Harry had felt sick inside, fighting with all the conflicting feelings about his father, and about Snape. And then, of course, Snape had come in and caught Harry red-handed. Harry had been dismissed from Occlumency lessons, permanently, and had become the sole outlet for the wrath of Severus Snape (or so it seemed to Harry). Not that Harry really blamed the Potions Master.

Visions from the snake-faced bastard, also known as Lord Voldemort (or, if you were really cheeky and had a death wish, you could call him Tom Marvolo Riddle), had unfortunately continued. But the visions were not the worst part. No, the worst part was the way Voldemort had become aware of the link between himself and the Bloody Boy Who Wouldn't Die. And that's when Voldemort had used the link to his advantage.

The Dark Lord had drawn upon Harry's insecurities and fears to make him believe that his godfather, Sirius Black, had been taken and was being held captive by Death Eaters. Ever the Gryffindor, Harry had bravely rushed off into battle without thinking very far ahead.

And Harry's careless mistakes that night led to the death of the only family Harry had ever cared about. Sirius had not been taken by Death Eaters, but once he'd heard Harry had gone off to the Ministry of Magic on a rescue mission, he'd followed his godson there. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange had fired a curse at Sirius, consequently knocking him through the Veil Between Life and Death.

Harry watched helplessly as his godfather was killed.

It had been a turning point in Harry's life. He became angry, and then depressed. When he had returned to Privet Drive for the summer holidays... well, he hadn't protested to the beatings his uncle and cousin were rather fond of delivering to him. Normally Harry fought back... normally Harry cared that when school came around again he'd have to put on a concealing charm until he healed fully. But this year Harry didn't care. He knew he deserved every blow that reigned down upon him.

He had killed his godfather, after all.

* * *

Somehow, though, as the end of the summer came, Harry pulled himself out of his apathy and depression and let himself be consumed by righteous anger. He knew that he had to kill Voldemort, and as soon as it was possible. The prophecy stated that he was the only one who would be able to do it, and so Harry was determined to do whatever it took to prepare for the final battle.

And he told Dumbledore so the moment he reached the school. The Headmaster, who was not at all angry about the outburst Harry'd had at the end of the last school year, completely understood and said that he would arrange everything.

* * *

The first day of sixth year had been hell for Harry. He was still in pain from his summer beatings, and would much rather have been tucked safely away in his bed up in Gryffindor Tower. The day had also been excruciatingly long while Harry waited for the Headmaster to arrange for Harry's training.

After dinner that evening, Harry had been asked to come to the Headmaster's office. When he arrived there, he had not expected to find the Potions Master there. A wave of guilt washed over him, for all the things the man had endured at the hands of Harry's father and James' friends.

They stared at each other tensely for a moment before Harry offered his hand to the most feared teacher in all of Hogwart's. "I know a simple apology will never be enough, Professor Snape, but I am truly sorry for not only violating your privacy and trust, but for the rather childish, immature behavior of my father and his friends when they attended Hogwart's... no one deserves that, you know," Harry had said before he let his nerve falter.

Snape had eyed him carefully, and it had to have been the longest moment in Harry's entire life. Then, with only a bit of hesitation, the Potions Master gripped Harry's hand in his own and shook it, a sign of his understanding, acceptance, and of a truce between the two.

That was how the rather twinkly-eyed Headmaster had found his 'two favorite boys'.

* * *

After that, Snape had become his tutor in nearly everything. He helped Harry finally master Occlumency, along with Legilimency. Snape also taught him Defense, Dark Arts, and, surprisingly, muggle fighting techniques, such as martial arts and fencing.

* * *

It was a bright mid-March morning when Voldemort attacked in early 1997. No one had really been expecting an attack on the school... not this soon, at least.

Harry and Snape had been in the midst of a fencing match when the unmistakable searing pain in Harry's scar had flared up. Snape dropped his sword and clutched his left arm as the Dark Mark seared his flesh. Snape had been discovered as a traitor of the previous summer, and had subsequently been basically confined to Hogwart's for the entirety of the year.

Harry felt the determination, the anger, flooding through his veins. Suddenly struck by inspiration, he stalked over to Snape and grasped the man's left arm. He unceremoniously yanked up the sleeve and placed his hand over the Dark Mark. Chanting in Parseltongue, a strange glow enveloped Harry's hand and the place where he held Snape's arm. After a few moments, Harry lifted his hand, and the Dark Mark was gone.

Snape had stared at Harry, who had simply shrugged and said "I just suddenly knew" before turning and stalking out of their training room. Harry proceeded straight out of the school and met with the sight of the army of Death Eaters that had been assembled for the assault. And so, armed only with the Sword of Gryffindor (for Harry hadn't been thinking enough to grab his wand before he left the training room), Harry sought out Voldemort as the battle began around him.

He was vaguely aware that Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, as well as a bunch of Aurors and older students, had spilled from the school and initiated combat with the Death Eaters. Harry quickly found Voldemort, and with a strength he previously didn't know he had, used Legilimency to send images of love and friendship to the Dark Lord. It confused Voldemort, which is exactly what Harry had wanted.

Harry strode forward and plunged the Sword of Gryffindor straight into the heart of Lord Voldemort while simultaneously casting a wandless Soul-Banishing spell he'd accidentally come across when reading one of Salazar Slytherin's journals (written in Parseltongue, of course).

It was over before anyone really knew what was happening. One minute Voldemort and the Death Eaters were attacking the school, the next minute Voldemort was dead at Harry's feet... and Harry was absolutely radiating with power.

* * *

It turned out that Harry was a much more powerful wizard than previously thought. Over the years, Voldemort had unknowingly been using a large part of Harry's powers for his own, thereby locking away portions of Harry's talent from Harry. Once Voldemort was killed, the dam that had been holding Harry's powers back had burst.

The battle ended quickly, with relatively few losses on the side of light. Harry was most regretful that Rubeus Hagrid, the gentle groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwart's, had been killed. So had Percy Weasley, but apparently Percy had been under one of those lovely white masks and clothed in Death Eater's robes. And Harry knew for certain that Percy wasn't spying for Dumbledore.

* * *

The next few months before school let out for the holidays had been torturous for Harry. At first people were ecstatic that the Dark Lord was gone and they were free to live their lives. Then people started to become slightly afraid of him... after all, he _had_ killed Voldemort, and that made him a very powerful wizard indeed.

Harry didn't dwell on it much, however, and soon enough the school year was over.

* * *

When Harry arrived back at his relatives for summer holidays, they had looked at him with sheer terror and horror visible on their faces. Even those stupid Muggles could tell the change of levels in his power aura. They were decent to him... for once. Not that he cared.

All Harry wanted was to try to start leading a normal life. Now that Voldemort was dead, there was no need to wander around the place wearing his ever-cheerful-and-annoyingly-optimistic Gryffindor mask.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, everyone tell Malachi "thank you" for the inspiration to this piece. Mal is my newest muse, and he's utterly obsessed with slash. Hopefully I'll have chapter 1 up sometime tomorrow. Please review, I really appreciate it. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** WOW! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! It's really encouraging to see such a positive response. So, by popular demand, here's the first chapter! Expect chapter two sometime around Sunday (about three days from now). I'm going to be busy this weekend with a family wedding, and I don't know how much time I'll have to work on this. See the AN at the bottom for more!

**Disclaimer:** Malachi claims to own the Harry Potterverse. I've told him that he is not JK Rowling. He does not believe me. But we all know the truth, don't we? I do not own anything HP, nor do any of the voices in my head, despite what they believe.

* * *

Chapter 1

**July 30th, 1997 11:55 P.M.**

Harry finished packing his school books, shrunken broom, and other necessities in his trunk. He hadn't bothered packing any clothing. Frankly he could care less about keeping Dudley's old hand-me-downs. He decided to go shopping in the morning and buy entirely new Muggle and Wizarding wardrobes. For the moment, Harry was dressed in some decent clothes that he had transfigured wandlessly earlier in the day.

He sank down on the bed, surveying the bedroom he was in for the last time. In a few minutes Harry would turn 17, and would legally be considered an adult in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. And the moment he turned legal, he would leave the Dursley's forever.

Harry reflected that the past month with the Dursley's hadn't been half bad, really. They pretty much ignored him and let him do whatever he wanted. Harry snorted to himself, _It's not like they could've stopped me anyways._ Harry was at least three times as powerful as he'd been the summer before, if not more so. He was so powerful now that even his incredibly Muggle relatives had noticed the difference in him. _But I had to be powerful if I was destined to kill Voldemort_, he thought idly.

He looked up and glanced on the clock beside the bed. The glowing numbers flashed from 11:59 to 12:00. "Happy birthday, Harry," he muttered to himself as he stood. Harry wandlessly shrank his trunk and Hedwig's cage, then placed them in his pockets. Hedwig was staying with Ron at the moment, but would be joining Harry tomorrow at his new home.

Harry grinned mischievously and drew in a deep breath. "Goodbye forever Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley! Thanks for nothing!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. There was a soft pop as the air around him was displaced, and he was gone.

He appeared in the living room at 12 Grimmauld Place, the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Sirius had left him practically everything in his will, and Harry had been rather reluctant to accept. But now that old Snake-Face was gone and he was a legal adult, he needed a place to stay, and Grimmauld Place was one of the more convenient properties that Harry now owned.

He trudged up the stairs, suddenly quite sleepy and ready to get to bed. Soon Harry found himself in the master suite, and he hastily unshrunk his belongings. He surveyed the bedroom happily, glad to see that Dobby and his crew of Hogwart's elves had done a marvelous job of spiffing the place up. They'd even managed to take down the portrait of Sirius' mum (it now resided in a very dusty and unused corner of the basement, and would remain there until Harry decided what to do with it). The Headmaster had been more than happy to loan Harry the school elves to clean the place up before his arrival.

Harry smiled as he pulled off his shirt and shoes, then collapsed onto the bed. He snuggled into the black satin sheets and sighed contentedly. For the moment he could rest and relax. Tomorrow there were many things he needed to do.

* * *

He awoke in the morning to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. Perplexed and incredibly hungry, Harry didn't even bother to put his shirt back on before descending the stairs and making his way to the kitchen. He stopped dead when he entered the kitchen and saw just who was making breakfast.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said a silky baritone voice, "sit down. Breakfast is almost ready."

Harry stared at Snape's back for a moment before slowly making his way to the table and seating himself. Of all the people to find making breakfast in his kitchen, Snape was the least likely candidate on Harry's list. And so Harry proceeded to stare blankly at the Potions Master as he made breakfast, clothed in a black t-shirt and black silky looking pajama bottoms.

A few moments passed before Snape came to the table bearing food. He set on the table a plate of blueberry pancakes, another of scrambled eggs, one with fried pan sausage, and a fourth with bacon. He then proceeded to pour himself and Harry a cup of tea, and then began piling some food on his plate.

Harry stared at the man dumbly for a few more moments, lost in thoughts about why Snape was at his house. "Well, Mr. Potter. I see that the summer has led you to forget a few things. Customarily when one is served breakfast, one eats the delicious food in front of him and then thanks the cook." Snape's tone was teasing, but not malicious.

He raised an eyebrow at Snape and took a sip of his tea. "Thank you, Professor," he said as he began to put some food on his plate.

"You're quite welcome."

They began to eat their breakfast in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Halfway through Harry looked up and started staring at his Potions professor again. "I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness, sir," he began, and Snape looked up, "but you caught me quite off guard. I was not expecting to find anyone in my home, much less making breakfast."

Snape smirked at him, "Yes, well, that's quite understandable. I apologize as well. I'd been led to believe Albus had informed you of my stay here."

Harry nodded, "Albus is quite misleading at times."

Snape raised his eyebrow at Harry's use of the Headmaster's first name, but said nothing about it. Instead, he continued to explain his presence to Harry. "You see, Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has decided to strengthen the wards on the castle, and so no one is allowed to be in the castle during that rather lengthy process. And, as you know, there are still a great many Death Eaters on the loose, meaning that basically I am not safe anywhere that is not Hogwart's. Albus suggested that I stay here, as it is the next safest place available. He led me to believe he'd asked your permission and you'd granted it."

Harry smiled and nodded again, "Yep, sounds like Albus. And it's not a problem, Professor Snape. _Mi casa es su casa_, as they say." He grinned, and was rewarded with a small smile from Snape.

"I thank you for your generosity, Mr. Potter." The smile turned into a smirk. "Now, I was just wondering... is it customary for you to take your breakfast without a shirt on?"

Harry looked Snape seriously in the eye. "Actually, Professor, it is quite customary. And generally, it is customary for my guests to eat only in their knickers, as they are guests, and I am the head of the house."

They stared at each other for a moment before Snape started chuckling. "Excellent come-back, Mr. Potter. You almost had me convinced for a moment."

"I wasn't joking, Professor." Harry continued to maintain a straight face, and folded his arms over his chest.

Snape looked baffled for a moment before a slight blush rose to his cheeks. "Not joking indeed, Mr. Potter," he huffed, which caused Harry to finally break into a grin. "You're getting more and more Slytherin every day, you know."

Harry grinned cheekily, "Didn't I ever mention to you that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin originally, Professor Snape? Unfortunately, I'd met Draco already, and he was spouting anti-muggle and anti-muggleborn philosophy at the time, and Hagrid had said that good old Tommy had been a Slytherin as well... so I practically begged the Hat to put me anywhere that wasn't Slytherin."

"Hmmm." Snape paused for a moment. "Interesting, yes. I can see why it would've wanted you in Slytherin. If you'd told me that two years ago I would have scoffed and said you were dreaming... but now I'm rather inclined to believe you."

Harry's grin broadened, "You don't even know the half of it, sir."

* * *

Harry was just starting to cook lunch for himself and Snape when the Headmaster waltzed into the kitchen. "Ah, Harry, my boy, happy birthday!"

Harry turned and smiled at the old man, "Thanks, Albus. But what are you doing here? I thought you were busy strengthening Hogwart's wards, or something like that?"

"Ah, I see you discovered your houseguest then," he said, his blue eyes twinkling madly. "I guess I forgot to mention that little detail to you, but it's not a problem, is it? After all, this is a rather large house, and the two of you get along much better than you used to."

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as he sat at the table and poured two cups of tea, "Of course, it's not a problem. I was just a little shocked this morning to wake up and find my Potions Master cooking breakfast for the two of us." Dumbledore sat down across from Harry and sipped at his tea as Harry stared off into space, thinking. "Though, I do wonder how he knew to make enough for the both of us... I didn't tell anyone that I'd be coming here the moment I turned 17."

"Well, I assumed that as soon as you became a legal adult you'd leave your relatives home, so I told Severus to expect you to be here this morning."

"Ah," Harry said, nodding, "that makes sense." He sipped at his tea, regarding the Headmaster. "So, you never answered my question, Albus. What _are _you doing here?"

"Can't I come visit my two favorite boys whenever I please?" Harry stared at him skeptically. "No? Ah, well... I came to give you your birthday present."

Harry groaned, "But Albus! I told you already that this year I didn't want a present! The simple fact that you're alive, that you made it through this bloody was is enough for me! I said no party, no gifts, just quiet time to enjoy the fact that we're all free."

Dumbledore simply smiled and stood. "Yes, yes, I know, my dear boy, but how could I not get you a birthday present? Come with me, I've left it in the study."

He sighed and smiled as he stood to follow the Headmaster out of the kitchen. _Crazy old codger, _thought Harry fondly as he trailed behind the old man.

As they reached the study, however, Harry was not quite as happy with the Headmaster. Dumbledore opened the door of the study to reveal the room was decorated and there was a large pile of presents off to one side. On the other side of the room sat a fair number of people who all got up and yelled "Surprise!" at him as he entered.

The Weasleys (minus Percy), Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Professor Snape all began to wish Harry a happy birthday. Harry greeted them rather coolly, not as enthusiastically as he normally would have. Mrs. Weasley fussed about how he was all grown up now, and gave him a few extra hugs.

They all socialized for a while, eating birthday cake (thankfully Mrs. Weasley had made it, so it was actually quite good) and simply talking about anything and everything (the coming school year, Quidditch, potions, the aftermath of the war, etc.).

After a while they insisted that Harry open his presents, which he agreed to reluctantly. From Mr. Weasley (the new Minister of Magic) and Mrs. Weasley he received his customary summer jumper (it wasn't nearly as heavy as the winter ones, and was actually quite comfortable – this year it was a light grey with little black embroidered snakes and lions along the sleeves, neck, and bottom); Charlie and Bill had given him clothes as well, but it wasn't what you'd normally expect – a green silk button down, black dragon leather pants and matching boots, quite nice really; the Weasley twins and Ginny (who apparently had been made their assistant) had given him samples of all the latest Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and a voucher for a free lifetime supply of all of their products; Ron (surprisingly) had gotten him two books – one on Quidditch strategies, and the other on chess strategies; Hermione gave Harry a new photo album with some pictures from their sixth year in it, but it had a lot of space left to add new pictures (and apparently was enchanted to add new blank pages whenever the album filled up); Luna gave Harry a black leather choker to wear that had embossed Celtic knotwork on it; Neville gave Harry his very own herb garden (full of medicinal herbs, herbs useful in potions of all sorts, as well as some herbs used simply for cooking). These were all the truly expected gifts.

Draco, on the other hand, was one person he had not entirely expected to get a gift from. Sure they'd resolved their differences, and even had a rather tenuous friendship, but it was rather a surprise to get anything from Draco. The Malfoy outcast handed a small black box to Harry, who opened it cautiously. Inside was a small piece of parchment that simply stated "One Complimentary Day with the Dragon for shopping on the house!". Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who merely grinned mischievously.

McGonagall handed Harry a rather large (and heavy) box. Inside Harry found everything that he could possibly need to become an animagus (something that he'd simply been dying to try for ages now). He smiled brightly and thanked his Transfiguration professor profusely.

Dumbledore gave Harry several pairs of socks, which caused Harry to look at the old many like he was barmy. Upon closer inspection, however, one of the pairs of socks held a key inside of it that Dumbledore refused to divulge any more information about at the moment. The Headmaster promised, however, to explain the key before the new school term began in September.

The person he expected a present from the least also had one waiting for him. Snape handed him a small black box tied with a green ribbon. Harry opened it to reveal a silver bracelet that looked like a snake, with two emeralds for eyes. He touched it reverently, and could feel the protection spells placed on it... the bracelet also seemed to almost _move_ as he ran his fingers along it. Harry carefully clasped the bracelet around his wrist and thanked Snape profusely.

* * *

The majority of the rest of the party was spent with Harry sulking on the couch. He hadn't wanted a party in the first place, and though he was appreciative of the efforts and greatly appreciative of the gifts, he really just wanted to spend a quiet day in his new home, and perhaps go out shopping for clothes.

Draco sauntered over and sat lightly on the couch beside him. "What's wrong, Harry? Not enjoying your party?"

"Not entirely, Draco." Harry sighed, "I just wanted to have a quiet day to myself, you know? Plus, I really needed to go shopping for clothes today... but now I don't have time, cause of the party."

"Well, I gave you that little scrap of paper for a reason. Tomorrow you and I are going clothes shopping, and it's on me."

"But Drake..."

"No 'buts', Harry." Draco grinned wickedly, "I am going to drag you through Diagon Alley and through Muggle London, and we're going to shop until we drop. And by the time I'm through with you, you'll be drop dead gorgeous, and have to beat the guys off with a stick!"

Harry chuckled. Draco was one of the few who knew that Harry was gay... Draco was more of an equality kind of guy when it came to his sex life – a girl is just as good as guy for Draco. In fact, it was only the people in this room who knew the biggest secret Harry kept (well, what seemed like the biggest, at least... because Merlin knows that if the press ever got a hold of the fact that he was gay... oh, it would be a field day). "Alright, Draco, shopping tomorrow then."

"But for the moment I believe a drink is in order." Harry looked up at Snape, who had somehow settled down on the couch on the other side of Harry without being seen, heard, or felt. Snape handed Harry a glass of firewhiskey.

"Sir?"

"I do believe that alcohol makes parties you do not wish to be at more enjoyable." Snape smirked, "Besides, what's the good in celebrating being a legal adult if you don't celebrate it with a drink?"

And that was how Harry spent the rest of the afternoon – drinking firewhiskey with Snape and Draco on the couch while the others talked amongst themselves and slowly left. It was nearly eleven at night when Ron and Hermione (the last of Harry's guests, minus Snape) decided to leave, but only with promises to return later in the week. Harry bade them goodnight and then attempted to stand.

Snape laughed at his rather weak attempt, and quickly slipped an arm around Harry's waist. "Well, Mr. Potter, I better get you up to bed before you hurt yourself." And with that, Snape escorted Harry up the stairs and to the master bedroom. He helped the boy take off his shirt and set his glasses on the bedside able before tucking him in to the satin sheets.

As Harry drifted off to sleep, he thought it was odd that Snape was being so incredibly nice to him. Sure, during his sixth year he and Snape had come to an understanding, but they were never this nice to each other. Harry closed his eyes and let himself fall into unconsciousness, letting his last waking thought be of the hangover that surely awaited him in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope I got this chapter out quickly enough for all of you lovely people! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as long as intended... Malachi has gone out partying, I believe... and will probably be plaguing me tomorrow while I'm at work on in class. I'll post chapter two ASAP, but I will be out of town for the entirety of Saturday at my cousin's wedding... so the soonest I'll update again will be Sunday. To keep track of updates and the goings on that affect my writing, check out my livejournal – the username is alannijade. Again, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story so far! Much thanks and love to: **cdkobasiuk,** Neo-silver Snape, **moondancer, **Shi Tsukino, **Jamie Lynn Potter**, Quila, **Heat Wave On Ice, **angel558847, **Miss V, **Rosemary Parkinsons, **Pilas, **kears, **SilverandSilent, **oracle, **Freedom is Calling Me Home, **and Daughter of Death!

**Cdk - **You'll just have to keep reading to see where it goes! :D

**Pilas** – Thanks for the awesome review! Glad you also liked "Afternoons".

**Kears – **I am writing more. Hope I can get this out quick enough to appease you.

**Freedom - **You may pay me in the form of reviews... or, Malachi suggests you pay us in the form of imaginary Snape-plushies. I apologize. Mal is kind of Snape-obsessed. But so am I. Hehe.

_I thank you all again so much. Reviews are what drive me to write... I really appreciate the feedback, and simply adore reviews that critique and give helpful suggestions. Afterall, I really only write fanfiction to improve the overall quality of my writing. Thank you all again. –Aiko (and Malachi)._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm still in such utter shock that you people seem to like this story so much. Sorry for the delay in the update, but it's been rather hectic lately with my cousin's wedding over the weekend and lots of things going on at Uni. In the future I hope to update every 3-5 days, regularly, like clockwork almost! Look for more notes at the bottom! And enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Malachi (my wonderful muse) has decided that I am actually J. K. Rowling in disguise, and thusly do own all of the Harry Potterverse. I tried to convince him that if JKR were leading a double life, she'd hardly choose to be going to my university and working at its bookstore. He refuses to believe me. However, I really don't own HP, and no harm is intended with this work of fiction. It is meant for entertainment only.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He awoke to a pounding on the door that made the pounding in his head ten times worse. Harry groaned and rolled over in bed, fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand. "What?" he managed to croak at the door as he cradled his pounding skull against the pillows.

The door creaked open and Snape slid into the room. "Good morning, Mr. Potter," he smirked wickedly.

"I don't see what's so good about it," Harry mumbled as he cracked open an eye to look at his professor.

Snape was, again, dressed in a black t-shirt and matching silk pajama bottoms. He chuckled softly (though the sound was actually quite loud to Harry). "Draco is downstairs waiting... he said something about shopping?"

Harry glared (or, at least, attempted to) at that questioningly raised eyebrow. "He's taking me shopping for my birthday present... I need new clothes..."

"Well, you shouldn't keep him waiting. Come on down, breakfast is ready." Snape crossed the room to Harry's bedside and held out a phial full of a pale blue liquid. He smirked again at Harry. "It's a hangover remedy." Snape chuckled as Harry quickly unstoppered the phial and downed its contents. "Now, come downstairs while breakfast is still fresh... and before Draco eats it all."

Harry smiled and sat up in bed as Snape headed for the door. "Thanks," he called after the Potions Master as the man glided from the room. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his shirt from the day before, tugging it on as he exited the bedroom.

He entered the kitchen and sank down into the nearest chair. The potion Snape had given him made the headache and dizziness go away, but Harry was still exhausted from the day before. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Harry glared at Draco, who was smirking in that incredibly sexy yet unbearably annoying way. "In about three hours, when I am fully awake, I'll have a witty reply to that." Across the table from him, Snape snorted. Harry then began to pile some pancakes, bacon, and eggs on his plate. Snape poured Harry his cup of tea before refreshing Draco's and his own. "You know, professor, I could definitely get used to waking up to such a wonderful breakfast. This is even better than breakfast at Hogwart's!"

Snape smirked wickedly, "Indeed, Mr. Potter. However, once the school term starts again, I'm afraid you'll simply have to settle for whatever the house-elves make, as I will not be bringing you breakfast in Gryffindor Tower."

Draco snickered, and Harry blushed lightly. "I wouldn't expect you to, sir. I was merely complimenting the chef for his readily apparent skills in the kitchen and lamenting the fact that I _will_ have to give this up in a month."

"Well, you could always move in with him when school starts again and demand he make you breakfast every morning."

Snape glared at Draco and Harry threw a small bit of pancake at the blonde boy. "Actually," Harry paused in thought, "that idea has merit." Harry grinned mischievously at his potions professor.

Again, Snape snorted. "As if I'd actually allow a Gryffindor like you to muck up my rooms with your very presence? I think not. No, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you'll simply have to learn to live without seeing my charming face right across the table from you at breakfast, and you'll have to re-adjust to the quality of the school food."

Harry felt himself blush again, not quite able to figure out why. "You said it yourself though, professor. I'm much more Slytherin than I used to be."

"And until I can truly say that you _are_ a Slytherin I'll have none of your Gryffindor-ity traipsing about my chambers! I get enough of that when Minerva pops in for a visit." Harry grinned and Draco chuckled.

* * *

Harry and Draco strolled at a rather leisurely pace through Diagon Alley. They were coming up on Madam Malkin's, but Draco tugged Harry past the shop. "I thought we were going clothes shopping, Dray..."

Draco snorted, "Madam Malkin's isn't the only clothing shop in Diagon Alley, Harry. Haven't you ever just wandered through this place? It goes on for quite a while."

Harry nudged Draco lightly, "Of course I haven't wandered through the Alley, Draco. Remember, for the longest time I had this rather insane megalomaniac after me, so it wasn't safe for me to be in such a public place for too long."

"Aw, ickle Harrykins wasn't allowed?"

Harry laughed and shoved Draco playfully as they continued down the Alley. It wasn't long before they came upon a shop called "The Classically Modern Wizard", and Draco veered inside. Harry followed closely, and whispered to his companion once they were inside, "Isn't this place a bit too modern for such a traditional wizard such as yourself?"

"Of course not, Harry. It may be a shop with rather modern tastes, but the clothes still have a rather classic and traditional feel to them."

He nodded in response to Draco as a sales clerk approached them. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you today?"

"Good morning, Drecan," Draco smiled charmingly. "My friend Harry here needs a new wardrobe."

"Very good, sir. What kind of robes are you interested in?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Draco beat him to it. "Well, he'll need at least four new Hogwart's robes, Gryffindor House; three plain work robes; a new summer cloak, as well as a winter one. Then we'll need some every day sort of robes, and at least two sets of dress robes. Also, we'll need shoes, shirts, and pants to match with the robes." Harry gaped at Draco. Did he really need _that_ many robes? And all those clothes to go with them?

Drecan nodded and turned to Harry, "If you'll follow me, sir, I'll take your measurements and then we'll pick out materials and styles." Drecan ushered Harry over to a work area and began taking measurements.

Time for Harry seemed to fly by in a blur. Before he knew it, he and Draco were leaving the shop, armed with an entirely new wizarding wardrobe for Harry (nicely shrunken and tucked away in their pockets). The summer cloak was a pale charcoal with silver lining; the winter cloak was pitch black with a deep emerald lining. For every day wear, Harry had gone with three styles of robes: Mandarin style, an open robe style that looked rather casual, and robes nearly exactly like Snape's (he'd found that the style looked rather good on him, and it was very comfortable). The Mandarin style robes were sleeveless to allow a greater range of movement. He bought three of those – a deep emerald green with a matte silver long sleeved shirt and charcoal pants; a pale sort of grayish blue with a navy blue shirt and navy pants; and a dark metallic silver with a black shirt and black pants. In the Snapey robes (as Harry jokingly called them), he ended up with robes in black, dark forest green, and deep scarlet, with white shirts and black pants. Finally, for the "casual Friday" look (that reference went entirely over Draco's head), he picked out tan, rose (but not a girly rose, more like a dusky sunset type rose), and navy, and those would work well with the other pants and shirts he'd already picked out.

Draco led Harry out of Diagon Alley and into Muggle London. Draco kept hold of Harry's hand so that they wouldn't be separated, as Harry was absolutely enthralled with the city (and was prone to wandering off) and Draco seemed to know exactly where they were going.

They quickly reached their destination (a little _too_ quickly for Harry, he was quite enjoying looking around the city), which turned out to be a rather dingy looking store called "Pandora's". The windows had what appeared to be an impenetrable layer of dust over them, and were blacked out. The sign above the door, which proclaimed this establishment to be Pandora's, was dimly lit and the paint on it was peeling. Harry looked at Draco quite skeptically. "This is where we're shopping?" Draco simply nodded and pulled him quickly inside the shop.

The inside of the shop was well lit and full of the most interesting clothes Harry had ever seen. At the very back of the store was a counter with a lone register on it, and behind the counter sat a girl with deep red and bright blue hair. She looked up as they approached, and grinned broadly. "Dray, luv, so good to see you!"

Draco smiled handsomely and nodded his head, "Hello, Dora. How've you been?"

"Oh, s'alright, pet. Not much goin' on 'round here, but tha's to be expected." The girl turned to Harry, and looked him over. "What'd ya bring me to play with, Dray?"

"This is my friend, Harry. He's in desperate need of a new wardrobe, Pandora."

Harry held out his hand to Pandora, "Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand and stared deeply into his eyes, "Harry, is it? Good to meet you, too, luv." Pandora continued to stare at him, and it rather unnerved Harry. "Are you sure you haven't been here before, luv? I could swear I've seen you before."

Harry flushed, slightly embarrassed by his fame still. "Oh, sorry. I'm Harry Potter. I thought you'd realized."

Pandora looked at him curiously, then grinned at Draco, "I think he fancies himself famous, Dray. Perhaps he's got delusions of grandeur."

Draco laughed, "No, unfortunately he not delusional, Dora. He actually is rather famous, at least in my world."

"Oh! One of your wand-waving friends, then?"

Draco nodded and Harry stared at him in shock. "She's a Muggle, Draco?" Draco nodded again, and Pandora laughed. "A _Malfoy_ is friends with a _Muggle_???" Harry was utterly shocked. "The world must be ending," he said in a rather flat and emotionless voice.

Draco shoved Harry lightly, "Oh, lay off, Harry. Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't make me a prat." Harry glowered. "Alright, it _does_ make me a prat. But that doesn't mean I can't overcome my heritage, right?"

"Y'see, Dray may be a wizard, and I may be a Muggle, but we have been united by fashion." Pandora grinned. "He shares my rather unique style." Draco nodded. "So, let's quit the chatting, boys, and get to work. Harry, luv, you'll look _so_ good when we're done with you."

And then Harry was whisked away again, ushered over to racks with different styles and colors of clothing on them, then shoved into dressing rooms. It felt like the whole process was taking hours, but Harry didn't actually mind. He rather liked the clothes that they were having him try on.

In the end, Harry had more clothes than he'd ever owned before in his entire life. He left the shop wearing tighter fitting black denim jeans, black leather boots, and a tight white tank top that had the anarchy circled "A" printed in black on the back.

"Tera, Dray! Tera, Harry! Come back soon, boys!" They waved goodbye to Pandora as they left her shop and tiredly headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Harry collapsed on the couch in his living room as they returned from their daylong excursion shopping. Draco flopped down next to him. "Well," said a voice from behind them, "I assume the two of you had a productive day?"

"Yeah," Harry glanced briefly at Snape, "got a lot done. Right, Dray?" Draco merely grunted in assent, and Harry snorted. "Very eloquent, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco snickered, "I think that should have been Uncle Severus' line."

Snape arched his eyebrow and uttered his all-purpose answer, "Indeed." When it appeared that the two young men on the couch weren't going to be any more forthcoming with details of their day, Snape folded his arms over his chest. "If you two are done lounging around, I decided to be rather considerate, for some odd reason, and fixed dinner for the three of us."

The two teens perked up at the sound of food and dragged themselves off the couch to follow Snape into the kitchen. On the table was a huge bowl of angel hair pasta, complete with marinara sauce, ravioli, a big bowl of tossed salad with a bottle of vinegar dressing beside it, and a plate full of freshly cooked garlic bread.

The three sat down and enjoyed a rather quiet dinner. Snape observed the two teens most of the time, instead of joining in their conversation. Harry glanced up a time or two and caught Snape staring at him, which caused him to blush lightly (though he couldn't quite figure out why). Little did Harry know that Snape was greatly enjoying Harry's new look.

_Perhaps there's hope for the Slytherin in him yet, _the Potions Master pondered.

* * *

**A/N:** Firstly, I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. The next one should be longer. Secondly -- Woo! As of posting this chapter, I've got 42 reviews! _(cackles insanely)_ I love you all so much! It is really encouraging to be getting such a strong response to my writing, and I thank you all so SO much! Hopefully I'll get you all chapter three by this weekend. Possibly sooner, depending on how much homework I have this week. Uni isn't all fun and games, you know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1! Much thanks and love to: **Earendil'sgirl, **_SweetPea-Fairy, _**Tigris T Draconis, **_sesshyluver03, _**cdkobasiuk, **_Lazuline, _**mon, **_Layce74, _**tree potter, **_Jess the Great, _**garnetfirefly, **_darkanglefrmhell, _**Dark Catalyst, **_& celestial light._

**Earendil - **This is a slightly dark!harry fic... not incredibly dark. He's just finally learning to show his true self, and not just the mask he projects to everyone.

**Tigris** – I'm flattered... also, I know how you feel about not trusting writers after only one chapter being posted. Have no fear, most of my stories end up overly long because I tend to try to take my time and develop ideas to their full potential. And yes, Malachi is my muse... specifically my slash muse. He is honored to be amongst my other muses like Alanni (the general HP muse), and Jaina (the uber-muse... a goddess amongst my muses). Thanks for the encouragement, and I hope this chapter was quite acceptable.

**cdk – **glad you're still with me. And Snape makes me all tingly, too. Just in general. Though I am rather proud of my own humble portrayal of the snarky git. Hehe.

**Tree potter - **the romance between Harry and Sev will probably progress slowly at first. They're not simply going to hop into bed together. That would be rather out of character for both of them. They'll take their time, but it will be interesting once it happens.

**Jess** – Alas, "savoir" is one of the pitfalls of being dyslexic and completely fluent in French, and also having a beta who is also dyslexic (but not as adept in French). However, it appears to be the only mistake that we didn't catch, so thanks for pointing it out. Know what's amusing? Even though English is my first language, whenever I'm really tired (which I'm usually tired when I write), my mind completely lapses into French. I'll start speaking it, and think I'm speaking English until all my friends stare at me like I'm crazy. I'll also write French words that are either the translation of the English or remarkably close in spelling to the English word, and not notice. Wow, this is a really long note to you. Hehe. Anyways, glad to have caught your interest. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it unfolds.

**DC** – I'm incredibly flattered. I actually started writing fanfiction more often than I had previously because it has helped me improve my writing style drastically. I write every day, and I try to challenge myself with fics (like writing slash when I've never written it before, and trying to keep people as canon as possible), and I find that it has helped my writing beyond what words can express.

_Sorry to have babbled on so much in my replies to some of the reviews. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapter one (numbered as two by FFN), and I sincerely hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Coming up in chapter three – Skip ahead to mid-august, enter Dumbledore with an explanation of the key, and then we get to the start of school! Hope to see you guys again next chapter! And I really do appreciate reviews! –Aiko (and Malachi)._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long, everyone! Real life has intruded upon my perfect little world. Have no fear, however. The story continues on!

**Disclaimer:** Malachi (my wonderful muse) now claims to own all of HP himself. I told him that he's not JKR, and that, in fact, he isn't real. However, he fails to see reason. But I want to convey that no harm is intended with this fic. It is for entertainment only.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Over the next two weeks, Harry fell into a rather comfortable routine. He would rise early and have breakfast with Snape, then he would spend some time reading or talking with the Potions Master. In the afternoons, Harry would hang out with Draco, or occasionally Ron and Hermione. After a quiet (and pleasant) dinner with his professor, Harry would venture out into London, sometimes going to clubs, sometimes simply going into shops that were open late, or patronizing sidewalk cafes and pubs.

On the fifteenth of August, Harry's reading was interrupted by a visit from the Headmaster. "Good morning, Harry!"

"Good morning, Albus. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was just hoping you might have time to have a spot of tea with me, and perhaps we could chat?"

Harry glanced across the library at Snape, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. Harry sighed and set his book down, "Certainly, Albus. If you'll head to the sitting room, I'll go get the tea ready." The Headmaster nodded and departed. Harry glanced again at Snape, "Any idea what this is about, sir?"

Snape continued reading as he spoke, "Not a clue, Mr. Potter."

"Alright. I better not keep him waiting long." Harry departed to the kitchen, where he quickly prepared a tea tray with biscuits (and even lemon drops). He took the tray to the sitting room, gently setting it on the coffee table between himself and Dumbledore.

"Wonderful, my boy, thank you." The Headmaster poured them each a cup, then sat back in his chair and took a sip.

Harry also sipped at his tea, simply observing the old man across from him for a moment. "So, Albus, I realize that this isn't simply a social call. What is it you want from me today?"

Dumbledore's features softened, a hint of sadness was present. "Harry, I don't want to re-hash this old argument, please. I simply came by today to explain the birthday present I gave you." He sighed and set his teacup down. "Do you have a bit of time to come with me to Hogwart's?"

"I suppose," Harry regarded him skeptically. "Shall we go now?"

"Of course, my boy. And do remember to bring along that key I gave you."

* * *

The empty corridors echoed their every step. Harry committed to memory the path they were taking through the ground floor of the castle. After what seemed like ages, the Headmaster stopped in front of a wall that was devoid of anything save one portrait. A tall man in midnight blue robes that seemed to shimmer silver stood in the portrait. He had long black hair and twinkling blue eyes, which seemed to see into the very soul of the person observing the portrait. "Ah, Albus," said the man in a rich tenor voice, "welcome back, my boy." _My boy?_ Harry looked from the portrait to the Headmaster, _Who would call Dumbledore 'my boy'?_

"Thank you, Merlin." Dumbledore grinned broadly at Harry's shocked countenance. "I'd like to introduce you to the tower's newest resident, Harry Potter."

Merlin peered down at Harry, "I have heard of you, young Harry. I welcome you to my tower."

Harry stared at the portrait dumbly for a moment before smiling charmingly, "Thank you, sir. It is an honor to meet you."

The portrait chuckled, "I like him, Albus. He is quite welcome to stay with us for as long as he likes."

"Thank you again, Merlin. Now, I'd like to show him to his room."

"Of course, Albus. Password?"

"Heart of Hogwart's." The portrait swung open, and the Headmaster led the way into the tower, and Harry hurried in behind him.

They had walked into a rather luxurious looking common room decorated tastefully in the colors of all four houses. A banner with the crest of each house, as well as a larger banner with the school's crest, hung from the ceiling along the walls in the room. Directly across the common room from the entrance was a single staircase leading up. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "This is the teacher's tower."

"Yes, Harry, it is." The headmaster smiled brightly. "This is our common room. We generally use it to celebrate staff birthdays, or, during the holidays, we hold staff meetings in here instead of in the staff room."

Harry nodded, still not exactly sure as to why he was here (though he had a rather good idea). "I see," was all he could say when Dumbledore turned towards him expectantly.

"This way," Dumbledore gestured, "leads to the teacher's dormitories. They are rather different from what you are accustomed to as a student."

"How so?" Harry followed the headmaster as the old man headed towards the staircase. Dumbledore headed up to the first level and stopped on a landing that branched off from the main stairs.

They stood looking at four doors, two on the right and two on the left. "This is the quad. Each level is like this." He turned towards the first door on the right. 'Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster' was elegantly written in gold on the door. He muttered a password and opened the door, gesturing Harry inside. "Each of the doors in a quad leads to a series of rooms. Every apartment has a sitting room, a small kitchen, a bedroom with connected bathroom, and a study. The studies for each apartment are magically linked to each teacher's respective offices." Dumbledore turned towards Harry and smiled.

Harry nodded. "Okay. So there are quads on every level, and each door leads to a teacher's apartment."

"That's correct." He led Harry out of the rooms and back to the quad. Harry glanced at the other doors. The one next to Dumbledore's was labeled 'Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration'. Across from McGonagall was an empty room, but next to that was a door labeled 'Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts'.

"Remus is going to be teaching again?"

"Yes, Harry. We'll discuss that in a few moments. For now I want you to wander through the levels and pick out a room. I will be waiting for you down in the common room."

Harry nodded as the Headmaster disappeared down the staircase. He glanced at the door next to Lupin's, narrowing his eyes. That was probably the room Dumbledore was expecting him to take. _Well,_ Harry thought, _if I have to live in the same tower as that old coot, I'm certainly not going to live in the same quad as him._

He wandered up the stairs to the next level. He found Sprout's, Flitwick's, Hooch's, and Vector's rooms. On the third level Harry found only two occupied rooms – Trelawny apparently did leave her incense filled tower, and apparently only Professor Sinistra was brave enough to share a quad with her.

The fourth level was nearly empty, having only one room occupied. The first door on the right was labeled 'Severus Snape, Potions'. Harry grinned. Apparently no one wanted to live that close to Snape (probably because he projected a rather grouchy personality, even to his colleagues who'd known him for many years). Harry turned to the door opposite Snape's and inserted the key into the keyhole.

Harry watched, fascinated, as the key dissolved into the door, and a golden glow began to spread through the door. With a flash, the light dissipated, and the door now bore the name 'Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts (N.E.W.T.)'. He lightly turned the handle and pushed the door in.

He glanced around the apartment as he entered, noting that all the furniture was white, and all the wood was left its natural color. Harry figured that the rooms were basically a blank canvas, waiting for him to add his own touch to the place. He closed the door and faced it, waving his hand and murmuring "Slytherin". The door glowed golden again, signaling that the password had been set.

_Well,_ Harry thought, _I guess I can decorate a little later. I should probably get back down to the common room before the old man seeks me out._ He left his new room and quickly made his way down the stairs, and back to the common room.

"Ah, Harry. Did you find a suitable room?"

"Yes, Albus." Harry flashed the headmaster a bright smile, "I settled on a room on the fourth level."

"The fourth level?" Dumbledore sounded slightly surprised. "If I'm not mistaken, that is the level that Severus seems to have claimed for himself."

"Well, he'll simply have to learn to share the quad with me." Harry cringed internally as the twinkle in the headmaster's pale blue eyes tripled.

"Yes," he smiled, "he'll have to learn to share." Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Now, my boy. I'm sure you've figured out what all this means."

Harry nodded and sat down in an armchair across from the couch that the headmaster had just settled himself in. "You want me to teach the N.E.W.T. level Defense classes."

"For this year, yes. I have arranged to have you take your N.E.W.T.'s this Christmas while we're on holiday. That means you will not be attending classes with your year mates. Once a week you will meet with one of your teachers and revise for the tests." Dumbledore smiled brightly, "I know you will pass your N.E.W.T.'s with flying colors, Harry, which is why I wanted to have you start teaching now. You will be teaching two classes this year. Remus will be teaching Defense for the first through fifth years, but only for this year. Next year I was hoping that you might be willing to take over all of the Defense classes."

He studied the headmaster for a few moments, thinking. Harry nodded, "Alright, Albus. I will become your Defense teacher." Dumbledore nodded, obviously having expected Harry's acceptance. "And I'm rather glad that I won't have to go to classes anymore."

"I thought you'd be glad. After what you've been through, my boy, no one can dispute the fact that you are an adult in mind, and now, legally, in body. You would be incredibly unhappy to return to classes that are too easy for you."

Harry nodded. They were silent for a few moments before Harry spoke again. "So, will I still be considered a member of Gryffindor house? Will I sit with my house in the Great Hall? Or will I simply sit with the staff from now on?"

"I'm glad you asked, Harry. Until you take your N.E.W.T.'s you will technically still be a student, therefore a member of Gryffindor. However, if you wish to sit at the staff table, you may. After the Christmas holidays, you will no longer be a student, but if you want to continue sitting with your friends in Gryffindor, you may. There are no rules against houses sitting with different houses in the Great Hall, and that also applies to the staff."

"Alright. Thank you for explaining. Now," Harry stood, "if you don't mind, I'm going to go decorate and arrange my rooms. And when I'm done with that, I'll be heading back to Grimmauld Place."

"Of course, Harry. Welcome to the staff, my boy," Dumbledore stood and embraced him. "I'll let you go about your business. If you need anything, I'll be in my office."

"See you later, Albus." The headmaster headed towards the exit of the tower.

"Oh, Harry!" He paused at the exit, "Teachers usually move back in on August 31st. We have a staff meeting in the staff room at 9:00 A.M. on September 1st. I will see you then."

"See you then, Albus." Once the headmaster was gone, Harry quickly headed back upstairs to his new apartment in the teacher's tower.

* * *

He returned to Grimmauld Place late in the afternoon. The Potions Master was nowhere to be seen, but Harry knew that the man would surely show up in time for dinner. And so Harry began to cook dinner for the two of them, and pondered whether or not to tell Snape about his being hired as a teacher. He finally decided that he'd give Snape small clues to see whether the man could figure it out on his own.

Harry was just setting the table when his professor strolled into the kitchen. Snape seemed to be rather pleased about something, but said nothing as he sank down into his usual chair at the table. Harry set dinner on the table, and his professor poured two glasses of blush wine. "Well," Harry took a sip of his wine, "you seem to be in a rather good mood. Care to share with the rest of the class, professor?"

Snape smirked (it was Smirk #29 – "I know something you don't know"). "Actually, Mr. Potter... no, I do not 'care to share'."

"As I expected." Harry smirked as well. "I suppose, then, that I won't tell you what Albus wanted when he dropped by earlier."

Now Harry had the man's interest peaked. Black eyes bore down on green ones for a few moments before he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Alright. If I tell you why I am pleased, then will you tell me what Albus wanted with you?" Harry nodded. Snape sighed again, but then smiled (not smirked, genuinely smiled), "I was out... on a date."

The fire of jealousy flared up in Harry's chest, confusing him, but he masked his emotions quite well. "Oh? What's her name, then?"

Snape arched his eyebrow at Harry, "_His_ name is Malachi."

Now surprise joined jealousy as the emotions coursed through Harry's veins. "Ah, my mistake. Where did you and Malachi go? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well, we apparated to Paris and had afternoon brunch at this little sidewalk café overlooking the Seine." Snape smiled again, "It was very nice. I've not been on a date in many years..." He leaned back in his chair and sipped his wine. "Now, I believe it's _your_ turn to share, Mr. Potter."

Harry kept all his emotions in check, deciding to analyze them later, when he was alone in his room. "Oh, it's not a big deal, really. Albus just decided that with all I've been through that I've earned the right to my own room."

The Potions Master smirked playfully, "More special treatment for the Gryffindor Golden Boy? Why am I _not_ surprised?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, professor, I think that this one time I will enjoy the special treatment. When _you_ kill a Dark Lord, then _you_ can get special treatment, too."

"Indeed."

* * *

Later that night, long after the Potions Master had retired to his room, Harry lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was wondering why he'd been blushing lately around Snape, and why he felt so jealous earlier when he'd heard that the man had been out on a date. He was surprised (and rather pleased) to hear that his professor fancied men.

Finally realization dawned on him. Harry had always thought that Snape was a rather attractive man, but at some point in time, Harry must have developed a crush on his teacher. He groaned. He _couldn't_ have a crush on Snape. He was enjoying the man's friendship, and he didn't want to ruin that friendship by lusting after the man.

_But are you lusting after him? Or is it something more?_ Harry mentally glared at the voice in his head. He told it to shut up and leave him alone. He didn't want to think about the fact that he might have substantial feelings for Snape... because there was no way that man could love Harry the same way that Harry loved him. _Love? Where did that come from?_ Harry growled and rolled over on his side. He wouldn't think about it any more tonight. Or tomorrow. Or ever again.

* * *

**A/N: **My most profuse apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. It was going to be longer, but I rather like where I left it off. Next chapter – The last two weeks of summer, the start of school (in which Snape makes a shocking discovery), and... the _kiss_! Hehe.

_Many_ many many many thanks go out to all those who reviewed!! Thank yous (and cookies!) go out to – **kungzuone**,_**Layce74,** _**Thesparkwingdiamond, _Ceris Malfoy_** (don't worry, I won't tell Sara-chan!), **amber-eyez** (Malachi thanks you for the plushie), **_Tazthedevilman_ **(Wow! Thanks Audrey! Don't worry, snogging will come soon enough!), **Pilas** (you rock), _**Kalee**_ (Oh, he knows. He knows all, didn't you know?), **Oreopet** (welcome to the fold, young one!), _**cdkbasiuk**_ (there will be lots more tingles soon, promise!), **Grace James** (I am glad you're enjoying it!), _**CassaAndra**_ (crazy old headmasters and their socks), **xikum **(You'll hear Pandora's story soon; And you'll see about Draco's part in all of this), _**killer-the-cat**, _**Prophetess of Hearts, _Ekaterin1_** (sorry, that mistake has been pointed out already, and I'm going to re-upload the prologue soon), **Andromeda's Kitty** (hopefully a lot of your questions were answered this chapter! Thanks!), _**valanthe**, _**novque, **_**Queen Zephora Yami**, _**angel of darkness 4585, _Dark Catalyst_** (thank you so much! I'm flattered!), **Snivellus** (squee! I love you! Ya made me blush when I got this review! I'm not that great of a writer, but I'm deeply flattered! Thank you!), **Cherry0214, **_**LoveHP**, _**lunadea21, **_**darkangelfrmhell**, _and **anna may** (thanks!).

_Thank you all again so, so much! I really do appreciate the reviews. **Of course you do. You're an egomaniac.** Hush, Malachi. I am not an egomaniac. I'm just incredibly insecure in my writing abilities. **For good reason.** If you don't shut up, Malachi, I'm going to change this chapter so that you're _not_ the one Sev goes out on a date with!!_ **..._I'll be good._ **_Of course you will. –Aiko (and **Malachi**)._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Eep. Please don't kill me for delaying so long in getting this posted. First I had writer's block, then I had school work, then I was holding out, hoping that perhaps I'd get 100 reviews before putting this up. Alas. Here it is. Better late than never, ne?

**Disclaimer:** This is the last disclaimer I'm going to put up. I'd like you all to know that I am making no money from this; it is intended for entertainment purposes only. So I'm not trying to steal anything from the lovely JKR.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**7:30 A.M. August 16th, 1997**

He was just setting breakfast on the table when Harry walked in. "Good morning, Mr. Potter."

Harry yawned as he sank down into a chair across from his professor. "Good morning, sir." They ate in relative quiet for a few moments before Harry decided to try and speak with his professor. "So, Professor Snape, if you don't mind my asking, do you have any specific plans for the day?"

Snape raised his eyebrow at his student. "Well, I wasn't expecting the Spanish Inquisition this morning."

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!!!" Harry grinned over his eggs.

"Quite." The professor smirked, "But, if you must know, I do have plans."

The teacher and his student engaged in a brief staring contest for a few moments before Harry threw up his hands in exasperation. "Alright. I give." He cleared his throat, "Care to share any details of these mysterious plans with me?"

Snape spared a brief thought that Harry looked rather cute when he was frustrated. _Cute? Where did that thought come from?_ Snape glared at the voice in his head and told it to shut the hell up. "If you insist. I'm spending the day with Malachi. He has agreed to help me collect some potions ingredients from a forest in Northern Ireland."

"I see." The Potions Master noted that it seemed as though Harry was speaking with rather forced politeness, and was having difficulties keeping his emotions in check. Harry leaned back in his chair. "Should I expect you back in time for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not certain. I should be back in time... unless Malachi insists on eating out somewhere."

Snape smirked inwardly as he saw fire flare up in his student's eyes. He decided not to antagonize Harry any further, and let the boy collect himself. "Alright," he finally said. "If you're home in time, I'll have dinner ready. If not... then I'll just invite Draco over."

An inexplicable flash of jealousy coursed through him. Snape laughed to himself. _Jealous? I'm not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous of. Harry and Draco are not, nor will they ever be in a relationship. And I don't have feelings for Harry. He's my student, for one, the Savior of the Wizarding World for another... and a Gryffindor to boot._ "Always good to have a back-up plan."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Indeed," he mimicked.

* * *

He was just setting dinner on the table when he heard the front door open and shut. "Just in time, Professor," he called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

"Dinner sounds wonderful... but did you only make it for your beloved professor?" Draco slipped into the kitchen and settled down at the table.

Harry felt a flash of disappointment before he brought his emotions under control and scowled at Draco. "Of course not... I was just expecting him to be back by now, that's all."

The blonde wizard was silent for a few moments, simply watching as Harry sat down across the table and started piling food on his plate. A wicked grin slowly crept onto his face. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"You fancy him, don't you?"

"What?!" Harry spluttered and stared in shock at Draco.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "Yes, you definitely fancy him," he pronounced quite smugly. "I can see it in your eyes. And you're jealous that he's out with another man right now."

Harry sat shocked for an instant before he masked his emotions and settled in his chair. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Draco," he said coolly. "Professor Snape is merely my teacher, and, for the moment, house-mate. I respect him, sure, but I'd hardly call that an infatuation with the man. And I most certainly am not jealous that he is out with another man at the moment."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Draco grinned. "Harry, I know you better than that. I can see right through all the masks you put up. 'I am super-calm Harry' only comes out whenever you are incredibly upset by some revelation." Harry fidgeted slightly under his friend's scrutinous gaze. "You just figured out for yourself that you fancy him, didn't you?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled softly as his face turned beet-red. "But there's no hope. He's seeing some bloke named Malachi, and they seem to be having a rather good time."

Draco simply smirked. "Harry, my dear friend, has anything as simple as that ever stopped me?"

"No, but I'm not you, Draco."

"So? Who said I wasn't going to help?"

Harry blinked, slightly confused. "Help?"

"Of course, Harry." Draco's smirk intensified, "I want to see my godfather happy."

"And you think that being with me would make him happy?" He snorted, "Fat chance of that, Dray. He barely tolerates me!"

"Oh, so anyone who 'barely tolerates' someone will cook them breakfast every morning? Would they buy them expensive and extremely considerate birthday presents? Would they spend the majority of their day in the company of someone they don't really like?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "I guess not."

Draco snorted, "Of course not. Don't be a stupid git."

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a moment. "So what are we going to do about it?"

* * *

Over the next two weeks Draco's visits became a regular occurrence. The Potions Master became slightly suspicious as Harry and Draco tended to spend their days locked in Harry's (heavily warded and silenced) bedroom. He began to suspect that there was something going on between the two young men, and that thought brought intense feelings of jealousy.

Draco and Harry didn't really get very far in their plans. Harry insisted that many of Draco's plans were far too direct, and would simply scare the Slytherin man away. It was at these times that Harry mocked Draco for being too Gryffindor with his schemes.

Harry did have some semblance of a plan, however, and it mainly involved subtly flirting with his professor (who wouldn't be his professor much longer, as Draco pointed out). He didn't know how well his plan was working, as Snape was a very hard person to read. Harry did have some hope, especially after the news that Snape was no longer seeing Malachi.

* * *

**7:25 A.M. August 31st, 1997**

"Someone is up rather early this morning."

Harry grinned broadly as he took his seat across from the Potions Master for breakfast. "I've got a lot of things to do today, professor."

Snape arched an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Oh, you know. I've got to go to Diagon Alley to get supplies, meet up with Ron and Hermione, stuff like that."

"I see." He took a sip of his juice. "Well, I will be heading back to the school at some point today."

"Alright, sir." Harry grinned again, which unknowingly hurt the professor's feelings a bit (as he thought Harry was glad to see him go). "But I'll see you tomorrow for sure."

"Of course." Snape gave Harry a brief smile. "But I just wanted to... thank you for allowing me to stay here this summer."

"You don't need to thank me, sir, it's been quite pleasant having a house-mate. And you're always welcome in my home."

A slight pink tinge rose on Snape's cheeks. "Well, thank you anyway, Mr. Potter."

"You're welcome, professor."

* * *

Not long after he'd finished breakfast, Harry headed up to his room and packed all of his clothes, and other essentials he thought he'd need for the school year (not that he wouldn't be able to simply floo back to the house if he forgot something). It didn't take long to fill his trunk, and when he'd finished, he simply apparated to the gates of Hogwart's.

Harry quickly unpacked his clothes and other essentials, arranging them in his rooms. The apartment was warmly furnished in deep reds and blues, with silver accents. Harry found that he was definitely going to be able to make himself at home here. After all, Hogwart's was the first true home he'd ever found. He was happy that he was not going to leave this place behind after the school year was over.

As it was still quite early, Harry decided to settle down in his living room and read for a while. He picked a random book from his bookcase and sprawled out on his couch. As he opened the book, there was a knock on the door. Harry set his book down, and quickly answered the door. "Ah, Harry, my dear boy," the Headmaster smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in full force, "I was wondering if you might join me for a spot of tea in my office?"

"Of course, Albus." Harry followed the Headmaster out of the Teacher's Tower and to Albus' office. They sat and tea was prepared in silence. "So," Harry finally began, breaking the silence, "what did you bring me up here for?"

The old wizard sighed. "Not to bring up this old argument again, Harry," he said quietly.

Harry cleared his throat, "I apologize."

"It's quite alright, my boy. I quite deserve it." He sipped at his tea, "Though I do harbor a secret wish that you might forgive me before I die." They sat in silence a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. "Well," the Headmaster smiled brightly, "I thought you'd want to be out of your rooms when Severus arrived back, so he doesn't spoil your plans by being back so early."

"What?" Harry nearly choked on his tea. "What plans?"

The Headmaster's blue eyes twinkled brightly. "Who said anything about plans?"

"No one." Harry glared at the man across from him. "So you said that Severus is arriving back soon?"

"Yes. You're not at Grimmauld Place any longer, so he has no desire to stay in an empty house when he could simply come back to the school. He should be here any moment, really."

"I see." Harry finished his cup of tea.

* * *

Severus Snape trudged up the path from the gates of Hogwart's, levitating his luggage behind him. He quickly navigated through the school, making his way to that solitary portrait of Merlin. "Severus, welcome back."

"Thank you, Merlin." Snape went through the portrait hole and up the stairs to his apartment. He took his time unpacking and settling back into the one place he'd ever truly called home. When he'd finished, Snape decided it would be better to go see the Headmaster before the old man sought him out for a cup of tea.

He stepped out of his apartment into the quad and his eyes were immediately drawn to the door directly across from his. The door was no longer blank. Instead, it had 'Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts (N.E.W.T.)' written on it in that flowing gold script. Snape stared blankly at the door for a few moments.

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

Harry flooed to the Leaky Cauldron from the Headmaster's office. He stayed there for a while, drinking tea and simply watching patrons come and go. When he tired of people watching, Harry ventured out into the Alley, where he ran into Draco. Draco dragged him around to a few shops before they decided to stop and eat ice cream.

Ron and Hermione spotted the two of them as they were enjoying their ice cream, and subsequently dragged Draco and Harry with them as they finished their shopping. Draco and Harry joined Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys at the Burrow for dinner. Draco and Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley profusely for the wonderful meal before apparating back to Draco's summer flat.

The two young men discussed what Snape's reaction would be, how Harry would deal with it, and how it would affect Harry's plans. Draco and Harry talked quite late into the night, and finally Harry had to excuse himself so that he could get back to school, because he was going to have to get up early for the staff meeting.

Harry apparated back to the gates of the school, quickly making his way to the Teacher's Tower and up to his apartments. He changed quickly and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry arrived early to the staff meeting. He took a seat towards the head of the table, near where he figured Dumbledore would be sitting. The staff trickled in slowly, each of the teachers greeted him, silently wondering why he was there, but they figured the Headmaster would explain Harry's presence.

Dumbledore soon arrived, and sat at the head of the table (as Harry'd expected), leaving only one seat empty and only one person missing – Snape. Just as 9:00 A.M. came around, Snape stalked into the room and took his seat.

"Now that we are all here," the Headmaster began, "we can begin the meeting. First, I'd like to welcome you all back. I do hope you all had enjoyable vacations." There was a general affirmative murmur that spread through the room, and Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. Secondly, I'd like to welcome back Remus Lupin to our staff." There was a light smattering of applause. "He will be taking up the DADA post once more, but only for this year, and only for the first through fifth years." The teachers started whispering amongst themselves, asking why Lupin would only be staying on for a year and why he wouldn't be teaching the N.E.W.T. class. "The reason for this," the teachers fell silent as the Headmaster began to speak again, "is that next year, the post will be taken up by Harry Potter. Harry will be taking his N.E.W.T.'s this Christmas, and in the mean time he will be teaching the N.E.W.T. level DADA class."

"Congratulations, Harry," McGonagall beamed across from him. The other teachers shared her sentiment, except for Snape, who remained stonily silent. Harry tuned the rest of the meeting out, for he was too busy watching Snape.

When the meeting was over, Snape was the first teacher to leave. Harry wanted to go after him and explain why he hadn't told Snape ahead of time about his appointment to the teaching staff. However, Harry was sort of kidnapped by the rest of the staff to be taught how to get the classroom ready for the year, and to discuss his revision for his N.E.W.T.'s.

Unfortunately, Harry was kept busy for the rest of the day. He barely had time to return to the Tower to get ready for the feast. Harry dressed in his green/silver/charcoal Mandarin ensemble, having decided earlier in the day that he was going to sit with the rest of the staff for the feast.

Harry was one of the last of the staff to arrive in the Hall for the welcoming feast, and he reluctantly slid into a seat in-between Remus and Professor Flitwick ("Oh, Harry, you must call me Filius now!"). He'd been hoping to sit next to Snape, but it seemed that the fates were working against him tonight.

When the students finally arrived, many shot him curious or shocked looks, positively stumped as to why he would be sitting up with the teachers. Harry paid little attention to the sorting, choosing to send surreptitious glances towards the Gryffindor table, Draco, and Snape. Then there was the feast itself. Harry didn't eat very much. He was feeling slightly nervous about the Headmaster's speech, which came all too soon for his liking. He tuned out most of what the old man was saying until he got around to re-introducing Remus. "I am very pleased to welcome Remus Lupin back as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Sadly, he will only be with us this one year, as he is only here to train the professor for next year. Harry Potter will be teaching N.E.W.T. level Defense, and will become the sole DADA professor next school year. I trust you will all treat him with the same respect you show the rest of the staff, even though he is _slightly_ closer in age to the rest of you than we are." Dumbledore winked, and scattered giggles were heard through the hall. "So now, before we go, let us all stand and sing the school song!"

* * *

After the students had been dismissed for the night, Harry had been accosted by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few other Gryffindors from his year as to why he did not inform any of them ahead of time about his appointment to professorship. He apologized profusely, saying he'd wanted it to be a surprise, which they all agreed it was. He excused himself as soon as he could, simply wanted to retire for the night, and possibly get a word in with Snape.

Of course, right after he'd managed to slip away from the Gryffindors, he'd been cornered by Draco about how Snape had taken the news. Harry related the days events, but Draco remained optimistic and told Harry not give up quite yet. Then he sent Harry off to go find Snape and talk to the man.

Harry trudged up the stairs to his level in the Teacher's Tower. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He was slightly startled, but didn't let it show as he turned to face Snape. "I wanted to surprise you. And I knew you'd argue about it, accusing me of getting special privileges again."

Snape arched his eyebrow in that ever-annoying fashion. "Oh? Hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I rather resent that statement."

"Are you trying to say you wouldn't have ranted about it?"

"No, I'm simply saying that I resent that statement."

Harry sighed and leaned against the door to his quarters. "Look, Professor Snape, I wanted to tell you, but we had such a peaceful time at Grimmauld Place, and I didn't want us to start arguing constantly like we always used to. It's been rather nice being on good terms with you. You're a good man, no matter how nasty you can be at times, and I rather enjoy your company. I just didn't want to ruin our truce."

Snape was silent for a few moments. "Call me Severus," he said softly.

"Pardon?"

The Potions Master cleared his throat. "I said, Mr. Potter, to call me Severus. We are colleagues now."

Harry stalked up to the man, coming nose to nose with him. "Only if you call me Harry." He stared into Snape's black eyes.

A hint of a smile ghosted over Snape's visage. "Alright, Harry."

"Good, Severus." They stayed like that for a moment before an impulse swept over Harry. _If I leaned forward another inch or so, we'd be kissing..._ And so Harry threw caution to the wind and closed the small gap between himself and his former professor. It was a mere pressing of lips, but Harry could see the fireworks behind his closed eyes. He gasped, and (oddly enough), Snape took that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Harry felt Snape's arms snake around his middle, pulling him flush against the older man. He melted into the embrace, and lightly wrapped his arms around Snape. Harry felt like he was in heaven, but all good things must come to an end. Suddenly he felt himself pushed away. "I... I'm sorry, Mr. Potter... Harry." A slight pink tinge graced Snape's features. "I shouldn't have..."

"I'm the one who kissed you first, you know." Harry folded his arms over his chest.

"But we... we can't. You still have not technically graduated. And, contrary to popular belief, I have a rather strong set of morals that I live by. I will not carry on a romantic liason of any sort with someone who is still technically a student."

Harry's gaze darkened. "Very well, Severus. When I am no longer a student, we shall talk about things." With that final statement, Harry retired to his rooms before Snape could say anything else. Snape sighed and went into his own quarters, quickly falling into a restless slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, many apologies for taking so long to get this out. But hey, the first kiss was worth it, wasn't it? Don't worry. They _will_ get together... eventually. Severus has a very weird set of morals, so don't expect it to happen quickly.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it. My thanks and love go out to: _**Oreopet, **Lazuline, **Alia D**_ (I hope your questions were answered!), _Felinity, **Sylvanus Snape, **Iaurhiwen_ ( Thanks! I'm flattered!), _**Elisandra1, **Freestyle-death, **tree potter, **Starr Light1, **Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy, **CassaAndra, **Oh Slashy One, **sesshyluver03, **Najila Malfoy**_ (Yes, Snape really did have a date), _Super-straight-girl-from, **barbarataku**_ (I'll see if I can't get myself or one of my friends to draw some pictures), _Red-chan, **Enivrement, **Dark Catalyst, **Raven's Light, **darkanglefrmhell, **angel of darkness 4585, **Asmodina, **Elebereth, **Kimi-1983, **and Jess the Great!!! **_(Thanks for forgiving my slip up, Jess! )

_Thanks again all you lovely people. **Yeah, she lives on reviews, you know**.Yes, I do, Mal. **So do us all a favor and stop reviewing so she'll die! Mwahahaha! **Mal... if I die, you die, too. **...Oh. Uhm. REVIEW! Review as if your lives depended on it! Because mine does!!! **Yep. Thanks again, and see you all next chapter! –Aiko (and **Malachi**)._


End file.
